User talk:Greenpickle
I'm away until the 4th/5th August, so any queries will have to wait until then. CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' the sound clips on the wiki what program did you use to convert them to the .ogg format? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :The ones I did, I used SoundConverter, a GNOME (Linux) program; guessing you're using Windows, in which case, if it'll open in Audacity (a fair amount of audio does), I'd use that. Otherwise, I'd use VLC. Though, these aren't batch converters; I don't know of any decent free Windows programs that are, since I've never researched it. IAMAHIPO_ocolor can it be IAMAHIPO_ocolor administrator privileges tiem now :3 20:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you asking to be an admin? yes. 06:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I say that you don'd deserve it as much as other users, like Crysal Lucario. ::maybe. I think what I am good at, and how I have contributed to this wikia the most, is how I find new obscure links. Like I found the mail faq, with all the mails. and then all the Pikmin merchandise. and I am usually the first one to post news on Pikmin here. I am not so good at fixing already existing info up. I am a scout :D 08:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why would I qualify? I barley help here. (I mean I qualify at some places (And scary as it sounds am in some places)) but here I'd just ban n00bs for speculating... Help and more help Hey, how can I make a redirect? There's Olimar's Voyage Log, but it is also called Ship Log, so you know what I want. And also, there's this guy, Ysyty. I don't have anything against him, but he's putting some really random stuff in talk pages and he's becomming annoying. i heard that!Ysyty 18:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) lol, sorry! Green, how mant edits do you have to have to become and admin or are there other rules that apply?-- 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no 'rules', as such. If an admin is needed, someone the community thinks would do a good job as an admin is best. You might want to read what Dantman said a while back about it here. We probably could do with promoting someone, so I'll try to get around to setting up a forum to discuss it all. So that's how people became admins.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I get it. Maybe not this time for me, ut maybe next time. Hopefully, Pikmin 3 comes out soon so I could edit like crazy.-- 17:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Admin What exactly do you do when your an admin? Joshazilla reply you said:- Greenpickle Is there any reason you're removing people's comments from talk:Pikmin 3? Greenpickle and I am replying: yes it was my comment that started the peoples comments and people didnt like my idea, people dont like me, WHY DONT PEOPLE LIKE ME! you should know i dont like it when ppl mess with pics i put on this site so putFile They are real!!!! back how it wasYsyty 18:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC)(and all the others) All I did to File:They are real!!!.jpg is add a template and categories. :Wow spaz... It's quiet...too quiet What happened to everyone?-- 02:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) like i said ealrier zombies Rpwyb Probably planning a sneak attack...-- 05:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) What happened to the background? Why is there a purple and white Pikmin with a bunch of leaves?-- 18:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :That's how it always should've been, but we moved the image a while back and I only changed the link on Monobook. It's always been there on Monobook. Don't you like it? Yeah I like it, but one second it was white and then when I refreshed it appeared out of nowhere!-- 18:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) New Admin Considering that about (what feels like) 50 new users have joined in the past week I have to agree that a user should be up-graded to admin. Perhaps a forum should be made and an election could take place. [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] 11:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Mhm. I was intending to. Is it possible that if you're an admin or a bureaucrat you will lose your promotion or get demoted if you're not on this wiki for a long time?-- 17:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Generally, no. I know some of the bigger wikis have conventions and stuff, but here, all the old admins left before I've arrived and haven't been demoted. I guess it would only happen if they requested it, or if they went a bit...crazy with power. Okay, but haven't users like Goolix or Discordance not been here for the longest time?-- 17:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :They haven't, no - but they're actually the 4th/5th most recently active of everyone at special:listusers/sysop... What powers do bureaucrats have that admins don't?-- 04:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Not much... ::They can just promote users to sysops and demote sysops. :::Unless those Sops' are 'Crats... What MediaWiki code is used to listen to the ogg files here? I have looked through the common.js, monaco.css, and the Monobook.css and can't find it in any of those pages. I need this so ogg files can be listened to in the pikminfanon wiki.Thanks in advance! :Template:Listen :I think we had an ogg handler installed at some point, though. Ask a wikia staff member if it doesn't work without.-- :... That template only includes the file as an image, which we can do because the OggHandler extension has been installed. We asked Angela at Wikia central. Are you a Bureaucrat? If you are, BLOCK CRYSTAL LUCARIO. HE VANDILISED PIKMIN FANON. You see, he needs to be punished, but blocking him on Pikmin Fanon wont punish him, so please... Block him for two hours. i hope you know greenpickle is gone for about 1-2 weeksRpwyb 17:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :What! You can't vandalise me here for something I did there It was just a joke Please don't ban me I plead innocent to the court for that being my only vandalization ever! And yes Green is 'Crat and 'Sop. And yes, Green is on Vacation (Or as Green would say "Holiday" I mean what is it Easter?) for like a week or something. ::What. We wouldn't ban CL for that, although I do beg him to get his shit together and leave specumimultaitonz in places where they are allowed alone <_< -- :::To be fair it ''was his idea... where im from Adminship is requested according to the policy, but this forum idea is legit I guess. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 23:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :SmashWiki? And everyone does it differently BNK ;). Oh and Green (And BNK) guess whose Admin (Muhahahaha) ::What is that supposed to mean, BNK? What policy?-- :::It means you put yourself up and people vote Yes or No, not between people, see SmashWiki's RfA page ::::I recommend not becoming a part of the corrupt SW community. The admins are bullies and unreasonalbe trolls, and no one ever goes there anyway. Not even RJM. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 01:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::RJM=??? And he's telling the truth. Sad isn't it? I was one of the first members too, and they always hated me! Vandalism No, I most certainly didn't do those, thanks for calling them to my attention. I have no idea who did it, and am changing my account's password. Pikdude 17:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Some HAX0R lieks sammiches... There's been many hackers lately, you better watch out for them.-- :HAX!?!??!?! ::I WENT THROUGH 7 PROXIES GOOD LUCK On another note, there seems to be too much /b/tardism here. >.> 06:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::You talking 'bout me? Images They will be used in articles. Pikdude 16:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Website http://greenpickle.co.cc/Other_things The picture of the wikipedia search, interesting not only because population density = gay pornography, but greenpickle = check out gay pornography on wikipedia (you visited it)... 06:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for doubletoast. How did you make font out of your own handwriting? 06:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I blame pre-fetching (FasterFox)... Uh, I forget; there was some Windows program I used. It was quite a while ago. O_oWhy are we talking about this on THIS website?-- :Nice Green Gay porn... Thanks for fixing my mstake, so I use User: instead of Template:.-- :That's how it usually goes. Sorry I am sincerely sorry, you may remember me as the WAR OF THE WIKIS claimer, but actually that was my brother now that the ban is over for his misdeed I will keep a closer eye on him thank you. P.S Whoever posted the dora explorer link I think the user name started with gnome.... anyway I WOULD like you to apologize to my brother for that inappropriate action, Thanks your friend-- 01:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC)